1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to substituted and unsubstituted 3H-benzo-[1,2,3]oxathiazole 2,2-dioxides, 1,3-dihydrobenzo[1,2,5]thiadiazole 2,2-dioxides and 1,3-dihydrobenzo[c]isothiazole 2,2-dioxides, to their preparation and to their use in medicaments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Aminobenzosultam derivatives acting as lipoxygenase inhibitors are known (WO 92/05164). Also known is the use of corresponding bifunctional derivatives as charge transporters in photoreceptors (JP 95/325942). Andersen et al. described the synthesis of toluenesulfonyl-protected derivatives and studies of reactions of these derivatives with nucleophiles (K. Andersen et al., J. Phys. Org. Chem., 10, 175–181 (1997); K. Andersen et al., J Org. Chem., 60, 2003–2007 (1995)).